Ten Thousand Seconds
by Acidic Laughter
Summary: Ten thousand moments, some simple and everyday, others unforgettably significant- but each with a story to tell. Drabble series.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Drabbles are fun to write. :DDD So, yeah, whoop de do da. Reviews are love.

Disclaimer: Because I'm sure fanfiction doesn't imply anything at all.

**Wild**

Before Celestia was an elegant, she was an untamed, powerful immortal. Everypony seemed to forget- and there was no real point in reminding them- but the goddess was every bit as earth pony as she was a unicorn or a pegasus. And some days, she would herself admit, it was easy to forget that fact past the fancy parties and refined demeanor.

Celestia could easily forgive her subjects for failing to remember- Luna told her it was far too easy these days- but she could never allow herself to. There was blood running in her veins that sang of thick, cooling mud and dancing leaves on lazy summer days. It was a primitive part of her, perhaps a bit primitive, and had no place in the complicated court systems that weighed down anyponys spirit. No place even in the people's image of their princess.

So often the wildness was lost in folds of formality, and the layers of the prim royal family. Yet, on days like these, when the deity's flank was free of frivolous accessories and her eyes were so very free, it was impossible to deny.

The neighing, bucking mare that seemed sewn together from runaway gales and painted with the essence of nature itself could never be contained in the walls of overbearing society. That wordless voice of a thousand burbling streams belonged nowhere but limitless fields. Right now, Celestia was liberated, sprinting to the music of the earth below her and breathing the harmony of life.

This creature was a pony that would always be flickering at the edge of a faraway horizon- free, beautiful, and nothing but Celestia.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: This will probably take a while to update sometimes, since I'm really not supposed to be on the computer. Plus, I can be ridiculously slow at typing. Anyway, I'm sorry the chapters are so damn short. ._.

**2. Chaos **

Chaos was what he was, what he breathed, what his whole existence was for. It defined him, and it was ridiculously easy to see at first glance; his being was a hectic mishmash of things. Perhaps once upon a time, he could have been just a dragon, just on simple and orderly thing. If so, those were long past and to far back to think about. All that mattered was what he was today, everything and nothing anyone could classify.

Discord couldn't fit into the order of things, but he wasn't an evil, wretched being- just the a bit cruel and sadistic at times. He wanted the ponies to understand that, and maybe even have someone see it the way he did. No, that was far too simple- he wanted them to _hearfeelsense _it like he does.

Most days, he knew it was a pointless hope, and he might have been the slightest bit masochistic for wishing it. But he was just another creature that had dreams- and yes, even his own set of a heart and soul. None of that seemed to matter, because he was undoubtedly a monster too and that overshadowed everything else about him.

Ponies were afraid of change, and he was the very embodiment of change, even rebellion and free will, but no one ever seemed to remember that. With the way the universe was set, he doubted anyone ever would. Nobody ever wanted to think of the things that didn't fit into their own little picture of reality.

He was tired of being the evil to Celestia's good because he didn't fit into her cookie-cutter model of a "good" person. It wasn't that set into stone, not to him. To him, the world was never exactly the same and patterns were nearly non-existent.

It was beautifully, vibrantly chaotic- not violent, the way everyone assumed, but he supposed his view on the world had always been a little bit twisted.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: I'm not using any particular list of prompts, just snippets here and there. Or words that inspire me xDD

Yeahhh, I torture the royal family and Discord too much. I know. ._. The endings a bit abrupt, I'll go back and change that one of these days.

Disclaimer: Mhm, I keep the ownership papers in my basement, along with Lauren Faust herself.

**3. Stone**

Luna's heart had grown to be like stone, bleaker and colder then the ground of the moon below her. A thousand years was plenty of time for the fire and flowers in her to die until she felt nothing but a bitter lump in her chest. Stone was all she knew now.

Colors and smiles and lovely little rainbows had no meaning to her anymore; they were like stories of a faraway realm that would never truly exist. It was easier to dismiss them and embrace the world that she knew was real. Sturdy and certain and so impossibly _frozen_. Perhaps one day there really would be more than just miles of sharp rocks, more than just suffocating darkness, because after all, from stone stems fire and warmth.

Perhaps one day, but that day was neither today nor tomorrow, and Luna couldn't bring herself to care past that. She was more than content to let herself rot amidst fields of foreboding stones until maybe one day she would freeze into just another rock. It was a sad, pathetic fate that destiny had carved out for her, but the there was no fighting it and the days she would have even bothered were long gone. Now she was tired and apathetic, resigned to being a wilting shadow of the pony she had once been.

It struck her one day- among many days of no thoughts, there was nothing but pebbles and boulders and broken limestone here- that she didn't even remember why she was here.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: I wrote this at 3 in the morning. ._. Its so damn short, even for a drabble. xDD

Anyway, reviews are love with coffee. :DDDD

**4. Wishes**

When she was little, there were no knots in the spiderweb of her life.

There were vast blue skies dotted with cotton candy clouds. There were dandelion dreams blown into faraway horizons that she would one day conquer, with promises of "One day, I'll the Wonderbolts! I'll be the best flier ever!" and everything was so very simple and clean-cut.

Rainbow Dash likes to think of these times where there didn't have to be anything but her and her hopes to curl up against. Some days, she wants to fly across time and the years that have passed to tell her younger self to treasure the confidence of her dreams. There was no doubt that she still chased her ambitions, she would always be headstrong and stubborn- perhaps the just a little arrogant- but she couldn't help the hesitance that tainted her actions now. She wasn't allowed to be as selfish, there were more ponies to worry about then just herself.

Things hadn't changed as much as she sometimes thought, not really. She still dreamt of much of the same things, though now she was a bit more grown up and the flowers to wish upon had long since withered away.

Authors note: I wrote this at 3 in the morning. ._. Its so damn short, even for a drabble. xDD

Anyway, reviews are love with coffee. :DDDD


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: These are all short as shit, I know. ._. To top it off, this one if full of clichés. Gahh. But I needed something to make me feel warm and fuzzy. xD

Disclaimer: -snarky statement-

**5. Silk**

Rarity learned to treat her friendships like the threads to one of her intricate dresses. Delicate and part of something larger, coming together to form something beautiful. She didn't always understand her friends- they fought sometimes and she learned the hard way that friends didn't always agree- but she knew they were as precious as rare diamonds in moonlight.

When she told this to Rainbow Dash, the Pegasus had laughed and said she needed to stop sound like she was spouting crap from a poetry book. Rarity saw the way her eyes softened slightly, though, and she knew the pony appreciated the thoughts in her own way. So she smiled and let it go and thought it was perhaps better this way- friends always agreeing wouldn't be so much other ponies but copies of her.

In some ways, Rarity and her friends were like those atrocious Gala dresses, sapphires and rubies in all the wrong patterns with silk twisted in the oddest ways possible. But it fit together too, like the pieces to a puzzle, one jewel sparkling where another was dim. To the ponies who had made it and contributed to every little blemish and beauty, it was dazzling-beauty was in the eyes of the beholder, after all- and they would have it no other way.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: Damn, I have a lot to put up today xDDD Anyway, this one is a bit longer then my other insanely short drabbles ._. Reviews are love! :DDD

In my head, Pinkie isn't an insane psychopath. Just weird, and maybe a little mentally fragile if the story calls for it. So yeah. xD

Disclaimer: I don't own MLP, hurrdurr.

**6. Whispers**

At first, it was easier to pretend she didn't her the thin little whispers behind her back.

And really, it wasn't until Rainbow Dash crept up to her one day, muttering about how everypony thought she was going mad, that the murmurs she hadn't actually heard were cruel, unkind words worming in everyponys minds'. She had hated the way the confession had slipped from her friends mouth- hurriedly and with an uncharacteristic twinge of fear- as if she would snap any moment and go on an insane rampage. It twisted her guts and tore at her that anyone, especially one of her dearest friends, would ever think her to be a savage.

Rainbow Dash had been reassured that she wouldn't kill everypony in town and so Pinkie thought life would march on.

It hadn't nearly been that simple, as Ponyville didn't seem to want to trust her again. The rumors grew and grew, until they poisoned the atmosphere around her and she was slowly becoming accustomed to the eyes on her. Pinkie still tried to convince the ponies that she wasn't insane, not in the way they thought she was, but they seemed to draw farther and farther away from her and refused to listen. The once amazing parties she threw were tainted with a feeling of wariness, and she couldn't shake off the feeling of everypony acting like they were walking on eggshells around. Even Pinkie's carefree attitude seemed to sour after time and maybe her curls weren't as bouncy as they had once been.

She was only just an earth pony and it wasn't long until she found herself crying and longing for the times her smile was untainted and she could chase the colors and rainbows without everypony treating her as if she was clinically insane. There was no doubt that she had always been a little eccentric and had her head in the clouds often- quite literally- but she wasn't the completely unstable monster everyone made her out to be.

Still, she tried to keep her head held high- albeit her friends couldn't miss the way her shoulders would always seem to slouch now. Pinkie clutched onto the fact that no matter what they all seemed to say, it would never change who she really was. As long as her loyal friends stayed with her, they couldn't hurt her anymore. She would smile, she would live.

Everything came to a screeching halt after her birthday, when the distrust and wariness seeped into even her loyal friends eyes' and never truly left again. The whispers and maggots that infested Ponyville crawled into her thoughts, and as she lay crying, she thought she might have heard her heart crack.


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note: I adore drabbles. Obviously. xDD This drabble is pretty much how I feel right now XDD. Reviews are love! (The sentences are pretty run-on-y, but sometimes that works for a story. I hope that works here xD)

Disclaimer: -snarky statement-

**7. Simple**

Twilight didn't mind quiet days, alone with her thoughts and curled up with her precious books. On those days she felt a bit nostalgic, as if she was back in Canterlot and the outside world was only white noise to her studying. Here in Ponyville, days full of silence and sleepy smiles came few and far between. She had grown accustomed to the loudness and excitement of her dear friends so Twilight learned to treasure these slow, unhurried times.

It wasn't as if Twilight disliked the way her friends were- not at all, she loved them dearly for what they had brought to her- but immersing herself in words and solitude was a feeling she sorely missed. There wasn't half as much time to immerse herself in inky words anymore, her life now had become a whirlwind of laughter and colors and voice, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

She loved this lazy feeling too, though, sprawled on the rug, a book open and the sun beating through the windows. Twilight felt perfect in this moment, her fur warm and her heart equally so, until she let her head droop on the soft carpet and a slow smile crept up her muzzle. It was all so simple and beautiful right now, and it felt as if everything was right in the world. There were no worries or anxious thoughts, just dust in the sun rays and the comforting buzz of insect wings.

Times like these were taken from the background of a fairytale, and one year, five years, a decade nopony would remember them, but for now that was far too complicated all that mattered was the thick, honey feeling comfortably coiling around her.


End file.
